


The Return

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: “Harry,” Eggsy whispered.And then between one blink and the next, he’d drawn his hand back and punched Harry in the jaw.“That was for dying, you fucking arsehole,” Eggsy bit out.





	The Return

Ever since Merlin had informed him of the news, a shocked disbelieving look on his face, Eggsy had been in state of shock. He’d heard the words ‘he’s alive’ and everything had been drowned out by the loud buzzing sound that had taken residence in his ears.

It had taken him the rest of the day to get to grips with his wildly vacillating emotions. Of course he was relieved, fuck he was so relieved. Yet at the same time he was furious. Furious that he’d spent two years mourning someone who wasn’t even dead. Two long years where he’d still sometimes jerk himself awake with the sound of that final shot ringing in his ears.

As the day progressed and the news had spread, more and more Kingsman agents and staff had appeared in the shop, all with the same shocked disbelieving looks on the faces. There was anger too. Those who had mourned as much as Eggsy had were all trying to come to grips with this seemingly miraculous return.

As evening neared, the tension in Kingsman Tailors ratcheted up. With every black cab that drove past, everyone would come to attention only to slump back down when the cab would drive past.

It was only when Merlin finally appeared from the back offices that Eggsy knew the time had come.

When the cab finally pulled up and stopped outside, Eggsy didn’t hesitate. He pushed past everyone and flew out of the door like he had wings on his feet and was down the steps and on the sidewalk before the occupant of the cab could do more than step out and close the car door.

Eggsy skidded to a stop on the sidewalk, his heart hammering in his chest.

Merlin had been telling the fucking truth. It really was Harry Hart standing there. Either that or he had an unknown twin brother.

With the efficiency of two years as a Kingsman agent under his belt, Eggsy looked Harry over, cataloguing everything that had changed and what hadn’t.

The eyepatch over his left eye and the faint scarring that radiated from behind it was the most immediate change and something that could not easily be ignored, but Eggsy only gave it a cursory look. Time for that later.

There were lines on his face that hadn’t been there before and he had the paleness that Eggsy associated with someone who’d not been outdoors for quite a while.

Those shoulders were as broad as ever and still looked like they could shoulder all the weight of the world and still remain rock steady. Eggsy couldn’t count the number of times over the past two years he’d wished he’d been able to lean on those shoulders. The ache sharpened in his chest and his fury rose.

The suit Harry was wearing was bespoke, but not of Kingsman make. The cut hid how much thinner he was, but Eggsy could see it. They might not have had much time together, yet what time they’d had, had been spent learning each other’s bodies until Eggsy knew this man like the back of his own hand.

Finally he returned to meet Harry’s gaze and felt the familiar swooping of his stomach when they locked eyes. The eyepatch was a momentary distraction before he was lost in the warmth of Harry’s gaze. Harry was looking at him like he was a gift that Harry didn’t deserve and Eggsy would have wept if not for the anger that was still roiling in him. He had missed this man so much it had been a physical ache in his life for two years and now to have him back in one piece with no explanation was tearing him apart. He wanted to both kiss and punch Harry in that beautiful fucking face.

The longer they stood there staring at each other, the more at ease Harry seemed to become. Eggsy could see the tense line of his shoulders slowly relaxing and he even started to smile, albeit tentatively.

Eggsy didn’t smile back. He couldn’t. Swallowing hard, he set his jaw and reached out with a shaking hand. His breath escaped in a small gasp when his hand finally touched warm skin and he could feel the steady beat of a pulse beneath his fingers.

Harry was still staring at him.

“Harry,” Eggsy whispered.

And then between one blink and the next, he’d drawn his hand back and punched Harry in the jaw.

“That was for dying, you fucking arsehole,” Eggsy bit out.

Harry reeled back from the unexpected punch, his back colliding with the side of the car. He brought a hand up to gingerly touch his jaw and looked up to where Eggsy was standing, flexing his hand and watching him impassively.

“I deserved that,” Harry said with a wince, a hand coming up and gingerly touching his jaw. There would be an impressive bruise there tomorrow.

“Yes, you fucking deserved it, you bastard. You fucking died. You died and you left me here alone,” Eggsy said and was very proud that he’d managed to say that without falling apart. “Two years, Harry. Two fucking years.”

He stepped forward again and reached out. To his credit, Harry didn’t flinch. Eggsy allowed himself one second of admiration for Harry’s balls and then grabbed hold of the lapels of Harry’s jacket, yanked him down so he was at Eggsy’s level and with very little finesse kissed him.

It didn’t take Harry more than a few seconds before he desperately responded, his own hands coming up and cradling Eggsy’s face, clutching at him as if he was afraid Eggsy would move away.

The kiss was everything Eggsy remembered kissing Harry was like; his mouth hot and wet and so familiar. It felt like coming home and Eggsy never wanted to stop.

It felt like forever before they finally parted with a gasp, Eggsy’s fingers white with how tightly he was still holding to Harry’s jacket.

“And what was that for?” Harry’s voice was gratifyingly hoarse.

“That was for still being alive, you wanker.”

Harry smiled then and the warmth of it sank into Eggsy’s skin. He let out a shuddering breath and furiously tried to blink away the sudden tears. He was only half successful.

Harry gently brushed away one escaping tear, his thumb on Eggsy’s cheek feeling like a benediction. Eggsy’s eyes slipped close for a minute, letting the familiar feel of Harry’s hands on him soak in.

“Eggsy, I…” Harry seemed at a loss for words.

Eggsy shushed him with a small shake of his head. He swallowed hard, fighting for his equilibrium.

“Explanations later. Kissing now,” he said with what he hoped was a cheeky grin. It felt a bit shaky, but Harry nodded and played along, rolling his eye in mock exasperation before he gave up resisting the temptation that was Eggsy Unwin clinging to him and looking up at him like he was the answer to all his prayers and bent his head and reclaimed Eggsy’s lips.

This second kiss was as desperate as the first and filled with such hunger that Eggsy’s knees went weak. He felt like Harry was staking a claim and if it weren’t for Harry holding him up and his own hands hooked around Harry’s shoulders and hanging on for dear life, he was sure he would have fallen on his arse.

Somehow they ended up with Eggsy pressed in between Harry and the car, one of Harry’s long legs between his. The evidence of Harry’s desire was making itself known against Eggsy’s hip and it was all Eggsy could do not to abandon all semblance of dignity and climb Harry like a tree. Instead he satisfied his hunger by rocking his hips and pressing himself into Harry’s thigh. At the first contact, Harry honest to God growled and dropped his hands to the curve of his arse and pulled Eggsy closer before returning his attention to ravishing Eggsy’s mouth.

It was only a very pointed cough and a, “for fuck’s sake, someone get a hose on them” said in a very familiar Scottish brogue that had them separating with extreme reluctance.

Eggsy looked over Harry’s shoulder with dazed eyes and felt his face turn a flaming red when he saw what looked like all the Kingsman agents and staff that were at the shop arrayed behind Merlin and staring at them in unabashed amusement. Roxy even had the gall to give him two thumbs up accompanied by a huge smirk behind Merlin’s back.

He dropped his head onto Harry’s shoulder with a muttered “fuck me” and then had to stifle a giggle in Harry’s neck at Harry’s muttered, “that was the plan before we were rudely interrupted.”

“If you two gentleman could stop turning yourselves into a public spectacle and come inside?” Merlin continued pointedly.

Eggsy peeked up and shared a look with Harry. They were both still aroused and in no fit condition for public view. And there was no way in hell that Eggsy was going back inside. Harry seemed to be of the same mind as instead of obeying Merlin, Harry gently nudged him away from the car door until there was enough room to open it.

He waited until Eggsy had clambered inside before finally turning to face Merlin.

“Actually, Merlin, I think Eggsy and I have a prior appointment. Maybe later,” he turned back and was halfway into the car before he paused and turned to look at a furiously spluttering Merlin. “Better yet, make that tomorrow. I have a feeling we’ll be occupied the rest of today,” he said with a smirk before sliding the rest of the way into the car.

The slam of the car door cut off Merlin’s increasingly imaginative name calling mid-word.

Silence descended on them once they were on the move. It wasn’t an awkward silence, more an expectant one and it had Eggsy squirming.

“He’s going to kill us tomorrow,” Eggsy said to break the silence.

Harry didn’t respond immediately.

He picked up one of Eggsy’s hands where it had been lying between them and slowly brought it to his lips, his eyes on Eggsy’s the entire time. The kiss was nothing more than a whisper of lips on skin, but it felt like it had electrified Eggsy’s entire body. Heat pooled in his stomach and he had to shut his eyes at the surge of desire.

“I think,” Harry’s voice was a quiet murmur, “we have more important things to do than worry about Merlin.”

Eggsy swallowed hard. He was reluctant to break the spell, but he needed to know.

“And then we’ll talk, yeah?” He asked in a whisper.

Harry’s gaze softened.

“And then we’ll talk,” he agreed. He cupped Eggsy’s cheek with his free hand. “I do however have something that I have to say now.” He took a deep breath. Eggsy, my darling boy, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for putting you through the past two years.”

Harry shushed Eggsy with a kiss when he opened his mouth to reply before continuing. “And you have every reason to be angry with me, but you have to know I had good reason for my actions.”

Eggsy frowned. He knew it was wrong of him, but he didn’t want to hear this right now. He wanted to go back to the kissing and not have to think about how much hurt Harry’s deception had put him through.

“You’ll tell me these reasons later?”

Harry nodded, his thumb still gently caressing Eggsy’s cheek.

“Alright then,” Eggsy agreed.

Harry smiled and kissed him again and this time it was gentle, lacking the harsh desperation that had tinged their previous kisses. Harry kissed him like they had all the time in the world. He kissed him like he was a treasure to be savoured and Eggsy melted beneath the attention.

“You should know that I missed you terribly. It was the worst kind of torture living the past two years without you,” Harry murmured as he dropped small kisses over Eggsy’s cheeks before resting his forehead against Eggsy’s and looking straight into Eggsy’s eyes.

“I love you, Eggsy. And I swear to you that I will do whatever is within my power to always return to you.”

Eggsy didn’t even bother trying to stop his tears this time.

‘You fucking idiot,” he said, but softened his words with a quick kiss. “Don’t promise impossible things. And don’t you think you’re forgiven yet. You’re in for a lot of grovelling first. And not just with me. You’ll be lucky if Merlin doesn’t decide to demote you.”

Harry laughed softly and Eggsy knew he was gazing at him like an adoring idiot, but he couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t been able to look at Harry for too long.

“And I fucking love you too, you daft bastard.”

The smile that lit Harry’s face was incandescent.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr ](https://moopyloopy.tumblr.com/post/160373104549/kingsman-ficlet-the-return)


End file.
